


G is for Glaucous

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Death, I apologize to anyone who likes Galadriel, I do like her, M/M, Things just kinda ended this way, This was a randomly decided pairing w/ a random villain, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which zombie!Orcs exist, Haldir is three hundred percent done with the situation, Galadriel needs to stop, and Celeborn would like a large glass of alcohol. The sooner, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Glaucous

 

* * *

            Hate? No. Annoyance? Yes. Jealousy? Definitely. _The one time,_ Haldir grumbled mentally, _the one time I fall in love and it's with the most untouchable elf around. My boss and leader to boot. Fuck my life._ It was also the fact that Galadriel seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, as the Lady of the Golden Woods liked to kiss Celeborn right in front of him. Sometimes Haldir wanted nothing more than to shoot her in the face with one of his arrows. Ithril only knew how much trouble he would get in, but at least he'd feel _real_ good about it. He scowled and let his sharp gaze rove over the nearby hills only to pause. He was on guard duty with a few others, standing at the edge of the Golden Woods and there was a small party of Orcs slinking over the nearest hill. _Son of a bitch._ He rapped three times on the trunk of the tree and waited quietly. Seconds later, the other members of this guard appeared. Haldir pointed out the Orcs and sighed. “It's just us and something's off.”

            Rhivan shook his head. “I'll run back and get reinforcements.” He leapt off of the small guard post and took off through the trees at top speed, leaping from branch to branch. Haldir glanced at the other three Elves that were with him.

            “Fire until you're out of arrows. Pick them off,” Kiraz muttered and leapt across a gap in the branches to settle in a nearby tree. The other two stationed themselves in nearby trees, arrows knocked in their bows. Haldir notched his own and drew back the string, aiming for the nearest Orc's heart. It flew through the air and met its mark, sinking deep into the skin. The beast didn't even notice and now that it was closer, he could see where skin had begun to peel away. Haldir's heart sank.

            “Shit! They're re-dead!” A series of colorful curses came from around him. “Aim for the necks, see if you can separate the head from the body.” But deep inside, Haldir knew that they were going to have to engage in close combat. He _wasn't_ looking forward to it. _Come on, Rhivan. Where are you and the reinforcements?_

            Haldir dropped his bow and quiver where he was crouching in the trees and drew his twin knives as he settled his weight. A push, a leap, and he was moving through the air, easily separating a re-dead's head from its body. It landed with a thud and he spun around, blades glinting with the light shining through the treetops. Behind him, Haldir heard the clashing of metal and hoped that his men were alright. This was not a fight to win, they were fighting to survive.

            He grunted as a blade caught his side and the blond redoubled his efforts. The re-dead's blades were poisonous and Haldir knew that he didn't have long before he collapsed from the pain. It seemed like hours to him, but was probably only minutes, but it was soon over and Haldir collapsed against a nearby tree trunk. His side was screaming in pain and none of them had an antidote to the poison. There wasn't one. Elrond probably did, but Imladris was too far away. He covered his mouth and coughed harshly, knowing that when he pulled his hand away it would be spotted with blood.

            Kiraz hovered nervously around him. Hoof beats sounded from nearby and the four elves glanced up. Haldir staggered to his feet, readying his blades, only to relax as a small party of Noldor elves entered the grove, Elrond at their head. The half-Elf took one look at him and leapt off of his horse. “Re-dead?” he asked.

            Haldir sank against the tree and nodded. He was in too much pain to really speak by this point. The brunet pulled a small vile out of his robes. Kiraz blinked. “Is that an antidote?”

            Elrond nodded. “It works. I'm trying to improve it as it's painful, but at least Haldir will live. Here. Drink this. You'll throw up the poison. It won't be pleasant.” He shivered and handed it over. The blond didn't hesitate, knocking it back with ease. He swallowed and pulled his hair out of the way.

            Erestor stepped off of his horse and smiled gently at Kiraz. “Don't worry. He'll be fine. I was the one who created the antidote after both Elrond and Glorfindel made the mistake of getting hit by a blade at the same time.” He huffed. “I was the only one left who knew enough about herbs to create it.” The two Elves ignored the sounds of Haldir coughing up the poison and continued talking. “At least we're not seeing as many re-dead anymore. Thank Ithril that we figured out how to keep them from coming back.”

            Haldir spat out the last of the poison and rinsed his mouth with water from a flask that Elrond had handed him. “Thank you,” he murmured. His body hurt, but he glanced up as Rhivan entered the clearing. He was alone and had a look of absolute fury on his face. “Rhivan,” Haldir struggled to sit up and keened softly from the pain, “what happened? Where are the reinforcements?”

            Rhivan spluttered furiously, too angry to form words. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree and hissed dangerously. Eventually he calmed down enough to speak. “ _Lady Galadriel_ ,” he sneered, “told me that there would be no reinforcements as there was no need. In her words, 'No need because there are no re-dead nearby. I would have seen it.' She called me a liar in front of our Lord Celeborn!” he very nearly shrieked, looking ready to kill. Haldir felt his jaw drop and he stared at the other Elf.

            “No reinforcements? Is she nuts? I was almost _killed_!”

            Erestor's eyes flashed. “Apparently I will have to have a _talk_ with her.” He ignored the looks of confusion and mounted his horse. “Come on, we should get to Lothlórien. It's starting to get dark.” Elrond nodded and helped Haldir to his own ride.

            “Come on, you can ride with me.” The blond nodded and grunted when he was helped into the saddle. Elrond swung up behind him and he settled against the younger Elf's chest. Haldir's eyes flickered to his Amerith's own and the brunet nodded back. Elrond gestured forward and the small party began to ride forward. Kiraz had hitched a ride with Erestor, Rhivan with Elladan and the other two had  wheedled two other Elves to share a horse. Within a minute, the clearing was again empty, nothing but the corpses of the re-dead scattered around it.

 

* * *

 

            Celeborn was waiting for them when they entered the Main Hall. He looked them over and silver eyes narrowed when they landed on Haldir. The blond was leaning heavily on Elrond and wincing with every step. “What happened?”

            Haldir ground his teeth together as his side screamed in pain and managed to sit down. “Re-dead. A whole party of them.”

            The elder Elf looked confused. “Galadriel told me that....”

            He was cut off when Haldir let out a snarl of fury. “That wench lied!” He whimpered and dropped his head slightly when the pain increased.

            A series of gasps came from those listening and Celeborn's face darkened. “Watch what you say about my wife, Guardian.”

            “Screw her,” Haldir spat, anger and pain bubbling in his blood. “I nearly _died_ because she refused to send reinforcements.”

            Kiraz leapt into the fray before it could continue. “It's true, Lord Celeborn. The only reason Haldir isn't dead from the re-dead's poisonous blades is because Lord Elrond came along.”

            Silver eyes swung to meet storm cloud gray. “Is this true?”

            Elrond sighed and nodded. “Imladris has an antidote. It's not pleasant to take but it works.”

            Erestor rolled his eyes. “We're working on improving it, but it's slow going. If you will excuse me, I need to talk to Lady Galadriel.” Violet eyes flashed dangerously and he bowed politely before disappearing between the trees.

            “I wonder why Amerith wants to talk to her....” Haldir murmured, not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

            Celeborn titled his head. “Amerith? Haldir, why did you call Master Erestor that?”

            Haldir froze. “Nothing you need to know about,” he eventually managed. The blond looked away from the other Elves, knowing perfectly well that if Celeborn ordered him to tell........ he would have to.

            A sigh came from his leader. “Haldir, do not make me order you.” He said nothing and tried not to wince when Celeborn sighed again. “Fine. I will make it an order.”

            He actually did wince then and wondered if he should lie. “I'm his....... He's my.....” Haldir sighed and rubbed at his face as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation. “I'm his.....” he trailed off again and licked his lips. “His.....”         

            “Son.” All heads snapped up as Erestor stepped into the clearing. He was dragging Galadriel by the elbow. “Lord Celeborn, I think you need to see this.” He pushed the Golden Lady closer and pinched her arm. She yelped and the others were stunned to see a glowing eye materialize on her wrist. Erestor's lips twitched up. “This is the symbol of Sauron.”

            Celeborn was about to speak when she beat him to it. “And it was glorious. Elves ruling the world, Man at our feet. Immortal in all senses of the word.” Galadriel's eyes were glowing with madness and Erestor released her, a look of disgust on his face.

            Haldir made the connection first. “You knew that the re-dead were there. You were trying to get me killed.”

            Her eyes swung to him. “Yessss..... You were in the way. You knew, you knew, you always suspected. I've erased your memory before.” She giggled, dark shadows curling around her just as she lunged towards him. A second. A heartbeat.

            She hit the ground, her head gone from her body. It appeared again, a few paces away. Erestor landed gracefully and swung the blade around to remove the blood before sheathing it in its scabbard.

            “Kinslayer....” one of the Elves hissed and the brunet snorted.

            “That only counts if I'm an Elf.”

            Silence.

 

* * *

 

            Eventually things settled down enough and they gathered around a table. Erestor sat gracefully and sipped at his tea. Haldir sighed. Elrond and the others eyed him carefully. Celeborn scowled, clearly done with silence. “If you are not an Elf,” he began, “then what are you?”

            Erestor laughed freely. “I am of the Demoanians. My father and I got into a fight some thirty five thousand years ago and I left. I've been with the Elves ever since. Helped build Gondolin with my own hands and fought for it as well.” He knew he was being stared at, but didn't particularly care. “I've always been loyal to Elrond and I don't plan on changing that.” Erestor dipped his head in apology to his Lord. “I do apologize for not telling you, but I've never seen a reason.”

            Haldir rolled his eyes and switched tongues. **_“Amerith, the things you do...... Honestly, why do I put up with this?”_**

**_“Because you can. And you love me. Don't forget that.”_ **

            Celeborn and the others stared at the Elf and Demoanian conversed in a language that none of them understood before he remembered something. “Erestor, you said that Haldir is your....... son?”

            The Demoanian hummed thoughtfully. “The correct term is Childe, but yes, he is my son.”

            Elrond frowned. “You don't really look alike.”

            Erestor sighed and his eyes hazed over with memories. “He looks like his other parent, though he still has features of mine. Like his eyes.” Haldir blinked and let his eyes shade back to their natural color of violet.

            “I used to get mocked for them, so it became easier to just hide them.” His Amerith hummed again and stood up.

            “If you will excuse me, I would like to get some rest.” And, almost as if some switch had been thrown, the others began to trickle out of the room until the only ones left were Haldir and Celeborn. The silver haired Elf was eyeing him carefully.

            “So you are half Demoanian then?” A nod. “May I ask who your other parent is?” 

            Haldir hesitated. “I highly doubt he knows that I exist.” The blond didn't notice Celeborn jerk at the pronoun and continued. “I was the result of a fling between Amerith and another. A Silvan Elf. You've met him. He's a stubborn ass and has a second son.”

            Celeborn blinked. There was only one Elf in all of Arda who matched _that_ description. “Thranduil?”

            “Yes. Amerith still loves him, but.......” He dropped his face and stared down at the table. Celeborn sighed and reached over to ruffled Haldir's hair.

            “Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll work something out.” Haldir glanced up at him and smiled, hidden love shining in his eyes.   
  
            Celeborn never noticed.

 

* * *

 

            He did find out a couple days later when he overheard Erestor and Haldir talking softly. The blond was laying with his head in his bearer's lap with an arm thrown over his eyes. Erestor noticed him first and motioned him to come closer and be quiet. Haldir sighed and didn't move. “But I love him, Amerith. How am I supposed to tell him? I.... I don't want to be rejected.”

            Erestor began running his hands through blond hair. “You never know until you try, Little Gem. I think you should tell Lord Celeborn. Only Ithril knows how he will react.” The brunet gave him a pointed look and the silver haired Elf fled from the clearing, mind lost in thought.

            “So,” he murmured softly. “Haldir's head over heels for me?” He hummed thoughtfully and really thought about it. “I guess I'll have to take a leap and see how it works.” He disappeared into the trees leaving only an empty clearing behind.

 


End file.
